


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by lydiaire



Series: Kinky Stuff (Mostly just spanking) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paddling, Ping-Pong, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaire/pseuds/lydiaire
Summary: “Uh…” Stiles thought for a minute, he was bound to win anyways, so he should choose something that would make Derek play and was something he wanted. “Winner gets to choose the next kinky sex thing we do, and when we do it.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinky Stuff (Mostly just spanking) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167608
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Historically, Stiles has had little faith in Derek’s decision making ability. Even now that they’ve started dating, that hasn’t necessarily changed (though at least now Derek is more willing to talk through his decisions and more receptive to changing them). However, Stiles stands by the fact that the best decision that Derek’s made so far - apart from dating Stiles - was turning part of the loft into a game room. 

It took a lot of convincing, but the pack was made of teenagers who got bored easily, so with some talking (and some post-coital convincing while Derek was soft and pliant) the pack was eventually able to convince him to put a partition up in the loft’s huge empty space. On one side a living area with a large table and couch and TV, the other a rec room with assorted video game consoles, a pool table, and Stiles favorite: a ping pong table. 

Stiles was awesome at ping pong. Like seriously awesome. It came as a surprise to some, Stiles was unfortunately clumsy, but it wasn’t his fault he went through a couple growth spurts that made him off balance half the time. He was quick, and he actually had pretty good hand eye coordination when his legs didn’t need to cooperate. He was good enough to even beat nearly all of the pack members, even with their fancy werewolf skills. 

So challenging Derek who had never shown the slightest interest in the game? A piece of cake. 

“What’s in it for me?” Derek asked bluntly. He looked at Stiles’ pouting lips as he stood in front of the ping pong table, two paddles in hand, unimpressed. 

“The joy of playing a fun game with your boyfriend?” Stiles said, trying to pose it as a tempting offer, when really it was more of a question. 

Derek’s lips formed a dangerous smile, his eyes traveled up and down Stiles’ lithe form slowly. “I can think of plenty more fun games to play with you than that.” 

The tips of Stiles’ ears flushed red, and for a moment he nearly gave in, but no. Derek was the only pack member he hadn’t beaten yet, and he had to establish dominance as the supreme ping pong player of the pack, as it was likely the only dominance he would ever get to lord over them. 

“We can make it a bet,” Stiles suggested quickly.

Derek’s brows drew together in thought. “What are the stakes?” 

“Uh…” Stiles thought for a minute, he was bound to win anyways, so he should choose something that would make Derek play and was something he wanted. “Winner gets to choose the next kinky sex thing we do, and when we do it.” Perfect! He knew Derek had some things he wanted them to try, and they would in time, but Stiles had really wanted to try some roleplay. Maybe it was cliché, but he thought it would be super hot. 

“Deal.” Derek said, his grin had turned lecherous and (if you asked Stiles) overconfident. 

The game was intense. Stiles’ talent and practice against Derek’s raw alpha power and speed. They seemed almost to trade points, with Stiles scoring, then Derek, then Stiles. They were playing by official rules, first one to 11 with at least a two point lead wins. At 6-5 Stiles scored another point on Derek, making it 7-5, but he got cocky and Derek scored the next three, putting him ahead again. 

Stiles felt like he was drenched in sweat, and he swung and jumped to send every one of Derek’s hits back at him. They were nearing the end, Derek with 10 and Stiles with 9. Bastard didn’t even look fatigued. Stiles needed to get the next point to keep the game going and he was serving. He made a fancy move, sending the ball curved to the opposite side of where Derek was standing, but he got there in time, sending it flying back at Stiles and the battle began again. 

The ball flew back and forth, practically invisible at its speed as Stiles tried to ignore the sweat beading on his forehead and the ache in his arm. He shot it to Derek and Derek hit it with the edge of his paddle, sending it careening in the opposite direction of where Stiles was. Stiles dove for the ball, anything to keep it off the ground and the game going, but he fell a hair short, and the sound of the small plastic ball bouncing against the cold hard floors of the loft sounded like the loudest thing Stiles had ever heard. 

He hung his head in defeat as he stood straight again, leaving the traitorous ball on the floor. He avoided looking at Derek’s face, not wanting to see the triumphant grin that signaled his loss. But he had to eventually, and there it was, Derek’s white teeth gleaming proudly as his eyes crinkled with withheld laughter. 

Stiles let out a sigh, “Okay. You won.”

Derek’s grin grew bigger. “That’s right, I did. And what do I get again, Stiles?”

Another sigh. “You get to decide what kinky sex thing we do and when.”

“That’s right, do you have any clue what I want?”

This drew Stiles out of his sore loser funk a bit. He actually didn’t know what Derek wanted. 

“Um no. What do you want?”

Derek held up the ping pong paddle in his hand, twirling it around and examining it carefully while Stiles watched. “I want to spank you.” 

“Y-you what? You want to spank me!?” Stiles sputtered out. 

“Yep.” Derek said. “You know I like your ass, I want to see it all red and throbbing as your dick gets when you want to come. I want to make you cry cause you can’t tell whether it hurts or feels good, whether you want more or to come. I want to hear you beg me to spank you harder and beg me to stop. What do you think about that?”

Stiles tried to swallow, throat dry as his mouth hung open in shock. A flush rose high on his cheekbones, and he knew Derek could smell his lust and knew his dick had gone rock hard in a matter of seconds. The fact that he had any blood with which to blush was shocking. “That-that sounds, um, interesting. Yeah, a, uh, very interesting suggestion. I-I am interested.” He stuttered out. 

“Good,” Derek said, smile going more sweet but eyes going dark with lust, “then unbutton your pants and bend over the ping-pong table.”

“I-what? Right now?” Stiles asked, shocked.

“You said the winner gets to choose the when, right? I want right now. Is that a problem?”

Stiles gulped, "No, no not a problem. That’s- it’s alright with me. Just-” He quickly unbuttoned his pants and drew the zipper down slowly, hissing as his dick tried to push its way out. He walked to the edge of the ping pong table and bent over it awkwardly, trying out a few different hand positions before settling on arms straight, propping him up, “Um, like this?”

Derek shook his head and moved to rearrange Stiles as he wanted him, knocking his arms out so he was bent at more than a 90 degree angle, forearms and palms flat against the smooth wood, and ass stuck up high in the air. He pulled Stiles’ jeans down for him, and his boxers, exposing him to the cool air of the loft, dick bouncing and straining upwards, all pink and wet. Derek kicked Stiles’ legs apart roughly, till they were spread as far as they could be without removing his jeans. Stiles felt absolutely exposed. 

“So let’s talk rules,” Derek said coolly.

“Rules?” Stiles gasped. He had no idea everything about this would turn him on, and was finding it hard to resist trying to rut against the ping pong table. 

“Yes, Stiles, rules. How about… you don’t get to come without permission, obviously,” Derek said, grazing Stiles’ cock with the smooth side of the ping pong paddle, making Stiles hump desperately at the barest hint of friction. “And I want you to thank me after every spank, and beg for another.”

While that sent a thrill zinging through Stiles, he couldn’t help but be sarcastic, “What’s next, you want me to call you daddy too?” Stiles snorted. 

He turned back when Derek didn’t respond, surprised to see Derek looking flushed, his eyes glazed slightly. “I-” Derek started, clearly not anticipating that particular kink to affect him so strongly. 

Stiles decided to take some initiative, let Derek know he was into it. Bending back over he jutted his ass out as far as possible before letting out a soft moan, “Please spank me Daddy?”

Derek had definitely recovered from his shock, as next thing Stiles’ knew he was pressed flush against him, the rough denim of his jeans grazing along his exposed flesh as he pulled Stiles up to suck a harsh mark into the side of his throat, sucking and biting till Stiles had a hickey he would never be able to hide. 

“Oh I’ll spank you baby boy, till you’re crying and begging.” Derek said as he rolled his hips against Stiles, the hard line of his erection clear. Then he stepped back.

“Remember the rules baby boy, if you forget them I’ll have to punish you again.”

Stiles gulped and braced himself. He still wasn’t prepared when the first swing came, the hard wood of the ping pong paddle crashing against his ass with a loud and sharp smack. He inhaled sharply at the sting, but couldn’t help but moan and stick his ass out as far as he could for another. “Oh god, thank you daddy, please spank me again.” He begged, meaning every word. 

Derek happily obliged him, bringing the paddle down hard on the other cheek, reveling in the harsh cry that left Stiles’ mouth and the beautiful whine in his voice as he said “thank you, please daddy spank me again, oh please spank me harder.” 

Again and again he paddled Stiles, as the cries became less interspersed and more steady, as his voice and pleading grew more and more desperate. Going from a simple “Thank you daddy, please spank me again,” to lewd ramblings of “Ohh please please daddy spank me, make me come, please daddy harder, oh god spank me harder please.” 

With every blow Stiles’ dick got harder, going from a delightful pink to an angry looking red to a painful reddish-purple. His balls were drawn up tight to his body, the slightest breeze could probably send him over the edge. It was wet too, steadily dripping pre-come like a faucet, running back down his shaft and onto the floor to form a little puddle. Derek considered having Stiles lick it up when they were done.

He paused the spanking for a moment to ghost his hand over Stiles’ cock, not touching, but coming so close, and Stiles instinctively tried to hump into his hand. Derek immediately reacted with a harsh smack at the back of Stiles’ thigh with the ping pong paddle, making Stiles try to stick his ass out further to be struck again. 

Derek played this fun game with Stiles for the next few swats, tempting Stiles to try to hump into his hand, only to spank him hard on his thighs, making him cry out and go backwards, like some kind of twisted imitation of a cuckoo-clock. With the next one Stiles had thrust his hips particularly hard and his cock managed to graze Derek’s palm and Stiles wailed, a blurt of pre-come spitting out of his slit as Derek hit him with the hardest yet. 

That seemed to be what broke Stiles. Tears were flowing down his cheeks freely, “Please please please please.” Stiles sobbed, “Please Daddy, please I need to come. Please let me come, spank me harder please so I can come,” Stiles begged, and continued whispering pleases between sobs to no one. 

Derek nearly came in his pants at the sight. He had never seen Stiles this fucked out before and it was a dream come true. So needy and pliant, and Derek believed Stiles may be right, that he may be able to come from spanking alone. 

“Okay baby boy,” Derek soothed as he skimmed his hand over Stiles’ red and throbbing ass. “I’m going to spank you ten more times, okay? You don’t have to count, but if you want to come you have to do it from them, okay?”

“Please please please,” Stiles continued to whimper, and Derek gave him a sharp smack with the paddle.

“Do you understand Stiles?” he asked again.

“Yes daddy, yes please please spank me and let me come. I understand daddy,” Stiles cried.

Derek stood back a bit and gripped the paddle firmly. 

Smack! Smack! Smack! He hit Stiles quickly three times in a row hard, and watched Stiles' reaction. He hadn’t stopped his begging, but his back had arched sharply and the puddle of pre-come had only grown. “Only six more baby, you gotta come soon if you want to get to come at all.” Derek warned.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Stiles' breaths were coming in gasps, the entire line of his body rigid and tense as he stood on the hairs edge of his orgasm, “Please I’m so close, hard daddy please make me come.”

Derek nodded and prepared for these three to be the hardest yet, slamming down on to already red and abused flesh, right in that sensitive spot where the tops of Stiles’ thighs met the fleshy curve of his ass cheeks. Smack! Smack! “I’m- daddy I’m-” Smack! Stiles let out a howl as his dick jumped, spurts of white spilling out as he came completely untouched, body convulsing with each burst. 

As the spurts slowed down and Stiles came down from his orgasm the room seemed to stand still. “So,” Stiles’ croaked out, still panting, “that was effective.”

His words triggered Derek into action, and he plastered himself against Stiles’ back, pants already pulled down. He nestled his cock against the heated flesh of Stiles’ sore and throbbing ass cheeks, making Stiles jump at the sting. Derek slid his cock between the cheeks, rubbing against Stiles’ crack and hole, pre-come slicking the way. “Just, just let me-” he said, breathing open mouthed against the back of Stiles neck and using his hands to press Stiles ass cheeks tight around his dick, savoring the way the pressure made Stiles cry out as the pain sprung up anew. 

He was so worked up it didn’t take more than five thrusts into the tight heat, with the sounds of Stiles’ cries and whimpers punctuating each of them for Derek to come, the tip of his dick catching on Stiles’ hole, forcing some of the come into him. He rode his own aftershocks to the end, biting and mouthing at the back of Stiles’ neck until he was finished. 

Derek pulled back from Stiles slightly, standing up properly though still providing support for his weak and shaking legs. He rubbed his hand against Stiles’ belly soothingly, “C’mon baby, let’s go upstairs, let me clean you up and take care of you.” Derek said nodding to the spiral staircase leading to his bedroom. 

Stiles nodded and leaned his head up asking for a kiss, which Derek gladly obliged before leading him upstairs to the bedroom. 

\----

The pack sat in the living area of the loft, frozen from shock, looking like some bizarre version of the Last Supper painting. The partition between the game room and the living room wasn’t even a real wall, so even the humans of the pack had been able to hear everything perfectly clear. 

Boyd looked bored, Erica had a lecherous grin on her face, Allison was blushing but her eyes were bright and curious, Isaac had a pillow very carefully placed over his lap, and his face bright red, poor Scott looked like he wanted to puke, his hands were stuck covering his ears as if that could block out the sounds and thoughts, Lydia looked thoughtful, though what she was thinking was anyone’s guess, and Jackson looked absolutely disgusted, but that didn’t hide the carefully placed throw pillow on his lap either. 


End file.
